The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat logs/2014-05-14
2014-05-14 20:36:54 Wildream: /deletelog 2014-05-14 20:36:54 Wildtech: Удаляю файл Chatlog 2014-05-14.txt 2014-05-14 20:37:07 Plizirim: теперь можно? Posting log... 2014-05-14 20:37:17 Wildream: /log 2014-05-14 20:37:34 Demeitrij: /deletelog 2014-05-14 20:37:34 Wildtech: Ты не можешь выполнить это действие. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:37:41 Phobium (SheoSan): Plizirim: "Phobium (SheoSan): "Самого себя цитировать - бесценно. " просто влом писать это второй раз" а так общаться еще лучше. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:37:45 Demeitrij: Железка, подчиняйся. 2014-05-14 20:38:00 Demeitrij: Я сказал /deletelog 2014-05-14 20:38:00 Wildtech: Ты не можешь выполнить это действие. 2014-05-14 20:38:12 Plizirim: увы, Димитрий) Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat 2014-05-14 20:39:20 Wildream: Эта команда только для меня, т.к. лог удаляется у меня на компе. 2014-05-14 20:39:57 Demeitrij: Wildream, твой бот научен законам робототехники? Demeitrij left the chat 2014-05-14 20:40:07 Wildtech: Пока, Demeitrij Demeitrij joined the chat Demeitrij joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:40:33 Wildream: Он не ИИ, ему эти законы не нужны. 2014-05-14 20:40:44 Wildream: Да и вообще, три закона несостоятельны) 2014-05-14 20:41:01 Demeitrij: Про какой популярный скрипт ты говорил? 2014-05-14 20:41:12 Wildream: Цитирование в чате 2014-05-14 20:42:03 Demeitrij: Конечно не состоятельны. 2014-05-14 20:42:32 Demeitrij: Боевой ии не построишь. 2014-05-14 20:42:53 Demeitrij: Для ряда испытаний необходим длительный контакт со смертоносными боевыми андроидами. Заверяем вас, что все боевые андроиды были обучены чтению и получили один экземпляр "Законов робототехники". Для передачи друг другу 2014-05-14 20:43:02 Wildream: Portal 2 Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:43:55 Wildream: Если вы чувствуете, что смертоносный боевой андроид не уважает ваши права, оговоренные в законах робототехники, пожалуйста, отметьте это в специальном формуляре. В будущем сотрудник Лаборатории, ответственный за компенсации, обязательно рассмотрит вашу жалобу. 2014-05-14 20:44:07 Wildream: Когда общество возродится :) 2014-05-14 20:44:58 Demeitrij: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkLnKDG62Js 2014-05-14 20:45:33 Demeitrij: Wildream, где формуляр? Твой бот не уважает мои права. Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat Phobium (SheoSan) joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:46:12 Wildream: Напиши мне на стену, я рассмотрю твою жалобу в будущем) 2014-05-14 20:46:24 Demeitrij: /die 2014-05-14 20:46:24 Wildtech: Нет. Ты не можешь отключить меня. 2014-05-14 20:46:31 Demeitrij: Вот негодяй. 2014-05-14 20:46:39 Plizirim: ::D Logged in as Wildtech. Logged in as Wildtech. Bot was stopped. Logged in as Wildtech. 2014-05-14 20:47:53 Wildream: Теперь можно 2014-05-14 20:48:03 Idel sea Qatarhael: Через 2/" писать? 2014-05-14 20:48:08 Idel sea Qatarhael: *"/" 2014-05-14 20:48:10 Wildream: Без / Phobium (SheoSan) left the chat Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 20:48:31 Wildtech: Привет, Jormun Alashar left the chat 2014-05-14 20:48:37 Wildtech: Пока, Alashar 2014-05-14 20:48:52 Demeitrij: о/ 2014-05-14 20:48:57 Wildream: Demeitrij: "А ведь он может." Без моей команды - не может. 2014-05-14 20:49:16 Demeitrij: Можно запрограммировать. 2014-05-14 20:49:24 Wildream: Можно. Но зачем? 2014-05-14 20:49:30 Demeitrij: Полномочия позволяют. 2014-05-14 20:49:58 Demeitrij: Можно поставить автокик за некоторые выражения. 2014-05-14 20:50:33 Plizirim: кстати хорошая идея) 2014-05-14 20:50:42 Wildream: Эти выражения не всегда можно распознать Requested user's ban... 2014-05-14 20:50:47 Idel sea Qatarhael: ban_user(Idel sea Qatarhael) Idel sea QatarhaelWildtech has been banned. Idel sea Qatarhael left the chat 2014-05-14 20:50:49 Wildtech: Пока, Idel sea Qatarhael Idel sea QatarhaelWildream has been banned. 2014-05-14 20:50:57 Demeitrij: 3 автокика подряд в течении часа => автобан. 2014-05-14 20:51:16 Wildream: А для хорошего распознавания мне придётся писать монструозные рег. выражения 2014-05-14 20:51:33 Demeitrij: Только хотел про них написать. 2014-05-14 20:51:36 Wildream: Хотя я люблю рег. выражения. 2014-05-14 20:51:41 Plizirim: Идель, ты доволен? 2014-05-14 20:52:01 Demeitrij: Не обязательно чтобы кикало за весь мат. 2014-05-14 20:52:18 Demeitrij: Есть ещё и модерация, которая должна тоже работать. 2014-05-14 20:52:27 Demeitrij: Но бот может её разгрузить. 2014-05-14 20:53:00 Wildream: Я подумаю над этим. 2014-05-14 20:53:44 Wildream: В предыдущем чатботе я тестировал возможности автомодерации, получалось не очень. 2014-05-14 20:54:28 Plizirim: а в ЛС как дела?) 2014-05-14 20:54:32 Plizirim: у тестбота? 2014-05-14 20:56:36 Wildream: Пока не особо 2014-05-14 20:59:05 Wildream: Идель похоже не хочет возвращаться) 2014-05-14 20:59:48 Plizirim: ну и ок 2014-05-14 20:59:58 Plizirim: он не знает наверное что его забанили) 2014-05-14 21:00:21 Jormun: Нет, он иногда не может выйти и просит, чтобы его забанили. 2014-05-14 21:00:40 Wildream: Plizirim : "он не знает наверное что его забанили)" Он сам запросил свой бан) Logged in as Wildtech. 2014-05-14 21:01:28 Jormun: Я хотел процитировать тогда, но побоялся, что он его еще раз забанит. 2014-05-14 21:01:32 Jormun: И не стал. 2014-05-14 21:01:33 Demeitrij: Турист часом не его твинк? 2014-05-14 21:01:36 Plizirim: всмысле что РАЗбанили 2014-05-14 21:01:52 Jormun: Чат закрылся, вот он и ушел) 2014-05-14 21:01:56 Wildream: Jormun : "Я хотел процитировать тогда, но побоялся, что он его еще раз забанит." Ты бы не смог его забанить) Kagrenak joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:02:08 Wildtech: Привет, Kagrenak 2014-05-14 21:02:13 Jormun: Ну я б не смог, а бот увидел бы команду же. 2014-05-14 21:02:14 Wildream: Таким образом, по крайней мере 2014-05-14 21:02:21 Kagrenak: :o/ 2014-05-14 21:02:24 Wildream: И проигнорировал бы её Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 21:07:48 Wildtech: Пока, Jormun Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:07:54 Wildtech: Привет, Jormun Jormun joined the chat Jormun left the chat Kagrenak left the chat 2014-05-14 21:10:03 Kagrenak: Пока :O/ 2014-05-14 21:11:36 Plizirim: ты уходишь?( 2014-05-14 21:12:56 Wildream: Бот обычно прощается, когда участник уже ушёл 2014-05-14 21:13:14 Wildream: Т.е. он не смог бы ответить боту)) Jormun joined the chat Jormun left the chat Jormun joined the chat Jormun joined the chat Jormun left the chat Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:22:55 Wildtech: Привет, Plizirim 2014-05-14 21:23:10 Wildream: Летаешь... 2014-05-14 21:23:11 Plizirim: ой, привет) Jormun joined the chat Plizirim left the chat Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:23:42 Plizirim: __ Plizirim joined the chat Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:23:47 Jormun: Кстати, это я со второго раза написал. Plizirim left the chat Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:29:46 Plizirim: /wild 2014-05-14 21:29:46 Wildtech: Sending notification to Wildream... 2014-05-14 21:29:51 Wildream: О, ты вернулась) 2014-05-14 21:29:56 Plizirim: да) 2014-05-14 21:29:57 Wildream: :y: 2014-05-14 21:30:01 Wildream: ::) 2014-05-14 21:31:28 Plizirim: ::)) 2014-05-14 21:32:30 Wildream: Просто обновила подключение? DovahPony joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:32:51 Wildtech: Привет, DovahPony 2014-05-14 21:32:56 Plizirim: да и всё заработало) Kagrenak left the chat Kagrenak joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:33:31 Wildream: ::)) 2014-05-14 21:33:47 Wildream: Привет, DovahPony 2014-05-14 21:34:02 Kagrenak: :o/ Привет 2014-05-14 21:34:17 Kagrenak: и всем спокойной ночи :o/ 2014-05-14 21:34:20 Plizirim: :o/ hello 2014-05-14 21:34:37 Plizirim: Спокойной ночи, Архитектор!)) :o/ 2014-05-14 21:34:47 DovahPony: Привет, привет! 2014-05-14 21:35:02 Wildream: Пока, Kagrenak 2014-05-14 21:35:09 Kagrenak: :o/ пока ребят 2014-05-14 21:35:17 Plizirim: :cow: Kagrenak left the chat 2014-05-14 21:35:43 DovahPony: Блин, я убью своего коллегу... он помешал моему тематическому эфиру... я народу рассказывала о Древних свитках... за это убить мало.. 2014-05-14 21:35:55 Plizirim: я временно afk... скоро вернусь) 2014-05-14 21:36:37 Demeitrij: Понифажина. DovahPony left the chat 2014-05-14 21:38:06 Wildtech: Пока, DovahPony DovahPony joined the chat 2014-05-14 21:38:25 Jormun: Wild 2014-05-14 21:38:32 Wildream: Да? 2014-05-14 21:38:36 Jormun: А, в лс напишу 2014-05-14 21:38:41 Wildream: ОК0 2014-05-14 21:38:44 Wildream: *ОК) 2014-05-14 21:38:52 Jormun: Что делает этот код? window.AutoEditDropdownConfig = { expandedAreaContribute: true, expandedAreaEdit: false }; importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'w:c:dev:AutoEditDropdown/code.js' ] }); 2014-05-14 21:38:58 Jormun: Отлично я в лс написал xDDD 2014-05-14 21:39:37 Wildream: Это конфигурация для AutoEditDropdown, и собственно его импорт 2014-05-14 21:40:25 Jormun: Это я и сам понял) Только что за AutoEditDropdown? 2014-05-14 21:40:27 Wildream: Это скрипт, который автоматически открывает выпадающие меню, когда на них наводится курсор 2014-05-14 21:40:34 Jormun: А. 2014-05-14 21:40:38 Jormun: О, круто. 2014-05-14 21:41:03 Demeitrij: Какие выпадающие меню? 2014-05-14 21:41:12 Demeitrij: Например. 2014-05-14 21:41:19 Wildream: Рядом с кнопкой "Править", например 2014-05-14 21:42:28 Jormun: А верхнее меню можно как-нибудь мне сделать по тыку? То я иногда навожу, когда вверху что-то надо сделать, случайно - раздражает. 2014-05-14 21:42:37 Jormun: Пока дождешься, что оно свернется) 2014-05-14 21:42:46 Demeitrij: Там есть некий скрипт, открывающий это меню при нажатии. 2014-05-14 21:43:17 Wildream: Да, я могу написать скрипт для этого 2014-05-14 21:43:28 Wildream: Минутку 2014-05-14 21:43:44 Demeitrij: AutoEditDropdown запускает функцию при наведении на соответствующий элемент курсора мыши? 2014-05-14 21:44:08 Wildream: Да. 2014-05-14 21:49:18 Wildream: Wildream : "Минутку" Или несколько минут)) 2014-05-14 21:50:36 Jormun: Да я ж не тороплю) 2014-05-14 21:51:28 Jormun: http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0:235197#2 2014-05-14 21:51:39 Jormun: "Ворожеёй"! 2014-05-14 21:51:45 Jormun: О боже... 2014-05-14 21:51:54 Jormun: А ведь действительно так и есть/ Logged in as Wildtech. Plizirim left the chat 2014-05-14 22:00:36 Wildtech: Пока, Plizirim 2014-05-14 22:01:14 Demeitrij: /ping 2014-05-14 22:01:15 Wildtech: Reply from Wildtech Chatbot. Bot's date&time= 2014-05-14 22:01:14.181000 2014-05-14 22:01:21 Wildream: Плиз опять вылетела... 2014-05-14 22:01:43 Jormun: Я зато до сих пор не вылетел. 2014-05-14 22:01:49 Jormun: По-моему, это самый долгий раз. 2014-05-14 22:03:38 Jormun: Целых 56 минут. 2014-05-14 22:03:42 Jormun: 57. 2014-05-14 22:04:06 Demeitrij: Wildream, как продвигается работа? 2014-05-14 22:05:00 Wildream: Содержимое глоб. нав. меню подгружается с помощью ленивой загрузки, и это мешает. Но я почти закончил) 2014-05-14 22:08:56 Jormun: А я тут продолжаю свою вики катком катать. 2014-05-14 22:17:05 DovahPony: .... 2014-05-14 22:19:22 Jormun: Кажется, я Вайлду классную задачку подкинул) Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:19:50 Wildtech: Привет, Plizirim 2014-05-14 22:19:54 Wildream: Просто я ещё отвлекаюсь на переписки) 2014-05-14 22:20:01 DovahPony: У меня в доме, в моем подъезде убили человека. Я как бессчувчтвенное существо просто сказала " Да упокойся душа, в царстве великого Аркея " и пошла делать бутерброды с плавленным сыром 2014-05-14 22:20:10 Wildream: Точнее, скорее на кодинг отвлекаюсь, в ходе переписок) 2014-05-14 22:20:18 Wildream: Готово, Jor 2014-05-14 22:20:30 Wildream: Без велосипеда не обошлось) 2014-05-14 22:20:33 Plizirim: :o/ 2014-05-14 22:20:47 Plizirim: я каким-то чудесным образом "впала" обратно в чат 2014-05-14 22:24:13 Demeitrij: Wildream, где скрипт? 2014-05-14 22:24:35 Wildream: Йору в личку кинул. Тебе нужен? 2014-05-14 22:24:38 Plizirim: Demeitrij: "Wildream, где скрипт?" Чё-то как-то требовательно 2014-05-14 22:25:02 Demeitrij: Хочу посмотреть. 2014-05-14 22:25:36 Demeitrij: Plizirim, уж как есть. Политесу не обучен. Logged in as Wildtech. Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:26:08 Wildtech: Привет, Jormun Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:26:18 Jormun: Здарова. 2014-05-14 22:26:19 Plizirim: а жаль 2014-05-14 22:26:32 Jormun: Меня чуть не кикнуло, оказывается. Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 22:27:01 Wildtech: Пока, Jormun 2014-05-14 22:27:10 Plizirim: а может и не чуть... 2014-05-14 22:28:05 Plizirim: кинуло.. 2014-05-14 22:28:10 Wildream: http://jsfiddle.net/2zGDp/4/ 2014-05-14 22:28:45 Wildream: Упс 2014-05-14 22:28:51 Plizirim: что там за children? 2014-05-14 22:28:52 Wildream: Не убрал кое-что лишнее 2014-05-14 22:29:02 Wildream: http://jsfiddle.net/2zGDp/5/ 2014-05-14 22:29:23 Wildream: Plizirim : "что там за children?" это селектор по дочерним элементам выбранного элемента 2014-05-14 22:29:30 Plizirim: оо 2014-05-14 22:29:37 Plizirim: забавно) 2014-05-14 22:29:43 Wildream: Йор, я тебе скину где-нибудь на вики, раз у тебя не грузит... Plizirim left the chat 2014-05-14 22:30:30 Wildtech: Пока, Plizirim 2014-05-14 22:30:58 Demeitrij: Можно прямо в чат. 2014-05-14 22:31:15 Demeitrij: Вайлд, как ты отключил всплытие? 2014-05-14 22:31:17 Wildream: Чат съедает отступы 2014-05-14 22:31:29 Demeitrij: Отступы можно расставить и вручную. 2014-05-14 22:31:50 Wildream: $('.GlobalNavigation').unbind(); - unbind удаляет все обработчики событий. Jormun joined the chat Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:32:07 Wildtech: Привет, Plizirim 2014-05-14 22:32:25 Wildream: Demeitrij: "Отступы можно расставить и вручную." Вряд ли Йор их будет проставлять) 2014-05-14 22:32:43 Demeitrij: Ну не знаю, работать будет и без них. Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 22:33:03 Demeitrij: Даже, если всюду расставлены ;, и в строке. Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:33:10 Demeitrij: *одной строкой. Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 22:34:43 Wildream: Работать-то будет, но будет нечитабельным. Да и я стараюсь следовать правилам оформления кода разработчиков MediaWiki. Jormun joined the chat Jormun joined the chat Jormun left the chat Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 22:38:14 Wildream: Йор, но код только для личного использования. Глобальную навигацию нельзя изменять для всей вики. 2014-05-14 22:38:26 Jormun: Я знаю 2014-05-14 22:38:39 Wildream: Точно) 2014-05-14 22:38:56 Demeitrij: Кунгр что-то мутил. 2014-05-14 22:39:12 Demeitrij: У себя в песочнице. 2014-05-14 22:39:22 Wildream: Он много чего мутил, не зная даже, что делает. Я помню 2014-05-14 22:43:35 Jormun: Я вылетел? 2014-05-14 22:43:42 Jormun: О, чудо, нет. 2014-05-14 22:43:43 Wildream: Нет 2014-05-14 22:45:10 Demeitrij: /die 2014-05-14 22:45:15 Wildream: /ping 2014-05-14 22:45:15 Wildtech: Reply from Wildtech Chatbot. Bot's date&time= 2014-05-14 22:45:14.749000 2014-05-14 22:45:19 Demeitrij: /ping 2014-05-14 22:45:20 Wildtech: Reply from Wildtech Chatbot. Bot's date&time= 2014-05-14 22:45:19.317000 2014-05-14 22:45:37 Demeitrij: Глюканул. 2014-05-14 22:45:45 Wildream: Не совсем 2014-05-14 22:46:04 Wildream: Если отправлять несколько сообщений подряд, бот не успеет их обработать 2014-05-14 22:46:19 Wildream: 111 2014-05-14 22:46:20 Wildream: /ping 2014-05-14 22:46:21 Wildtech: Reply from Wildtech Chatbot. Bot's date&time= 2014-05-14 22:46:20.262000 2014-05-14 22:46:31 Wildream: Хм, я не настолько быстр) 2014-05-14 22:47:03 Demeitrij: Обычно он отвечал быстрее. 2014-05-14 22:47:32 Wildream: У меня соединение тоже иногда тормозит... 2014-05-14 22:48:03 Demeitrij: Статьи (9228): Новые | Журналы Сообщество: Участники 2014-05-14 22:48:23 Demeitrij: Есть небольшая проблема на странице свежих правок... 2014-05-14 22:48:39 Wildream: Тег не закрыт 2014-05-14 22:48:48 Demeitrij: Не открыт. 2014-05-14 22:49:01 Wildream: Да, не открыт %) 2014-05-14 22:49:32 Wildream: Это проблема в сообщении MediaWiki 2014-05-14 22:49:34 Demeitrij: Или это последний писк моды в веб дизайне? 2014-05-14 22:49:59 Wildream: Кто-то из админов не закр... не открыл тег 2014-05-14 22:52:10 Wildream: Не был закрыт тег , как оказалось 2014-05-14 22:52:15 Plizirim: http://ru.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Обсуждение_MediaWiki:Recentchangestext 2014-05-14 22:52:16 Wildream: Пофиксил, должно пройти 2014-05-14 22:53:11 Wildream: Гляньте, есть ли ещё тег. Я не вижу 2014-05-14 22:53:48 Plizirim: z j,yjdkz. 2014-05-14 22:53:53 Plizirim: я обновляю.. 2014-05-14 22:54:04 Plizirim: у меня пропало) 2014-05-14 22:54:31 Wildream: :y: 2014-05-14 22:55:28 Plizirim: спасибо, Вайлд) 2014-05-14 22:56:04 Wildream: Не за что) Exlex эту проблему раньше всех заметил, но почему-то никто не отреагировал. 2014-05-14 22:56:16 Wildream: из администрации 2014-05-14 22:56:17 Plizirim: это вчера было 2014-05-14 22:56:25 Plizirim: написать ему там что пофиксили? 2014-05-14 22:56:34 Plizirim: стоит написать* 2014-05-14 22:56:43 Wildream: Я уже написал) 2014-05-14 22:57:04 Plizirim: какая у тебя подпись... 2014-05-14 22:57:04 Demeitrij: Давно уже было замечено и озвучено в чате. Но всем пофиг. 2014-05-14 22:57:20 Plizirim: не пофиг, а просто побоялись лезть туда) 2014-05-14 22:57:39 Wildream: Страшные незакрытые теги %) 2014-05-14 22:57:55 Demeitrij: Волков бояться - в лес не ходить. 2014-05-14 22:58:08 Demeitrij: А вообще, можно было и не закрывать. 2014-05-14 22:58:11 Jormun: Wildream : "Не за что) Exlex эту проблему раньше всех заметил, но почему-то никто не отреагировал." Раньше всех эту проблему я заметил. Полтора года назад где-то. 2014-05-14 22:58:17 Demeitrij: Оригинальный элемент дизайна. 2014-05-14 22:58:32 Demeitrij: Вики-традиция. 2014-05-14 22:58:39 Jormun: Если я правильно понял, о чем речь. 2014-05-14 22:58:42 Demeitrij: Больше так не было не у кого. 2014-05-14 22:58:50 Plizirim: Jormun : "Если я правильно понял, о чем речь." правильно 2014-05-14 22:58:57 Demeitrij: Jormun, почему не исправил? 2014-05-14 22:59:17 Plizirim: Вайлд, а скрипт на цитирование так и должен работать по клику на сообщение? %) 2014-05-14 22:59:25 Jormun: Да потому что полтора года назад я еще админом даже не был xD 2014-05-14 22:59:26 Wildream: На Викии Вики хотели газету издавать, о событиях на Викия, у меня для них классный заголовок) 2014-05-14 22:59:31 Jormun: А, нет, уже был. 2014-05-14 22:59:39 Jormun: Тогда просто не знал, как это исправить. 2014-05-14 22:59:49 Demeitrij: Jormun, когда получил хелперку? 2014-05-14 23:00:02 Jormun: 16 октября 2013 2014-05-14 23:00:05 Plizirim: Wildream : "На Викии Вики хотели газету издавать, о событиях на Викия, у меня для них классный заголовок)" что за заголовок? 2014-05-14 23:00:07 Wildream: "Администрацию популярнейшего на ру-Викия проекта полтора года держал в страхе незакрытый тег" Plizirim left the chat 2014-05-14 23:00:19 Jormun: Хахаха Plizirim joined the chat 2014-05-14 23:00:31 Plizirim: ::D 2014-05-14 23:00:32 Wildream: В рубрику "Криминал" 2014-05-14 23:00:37 Plizirim: ахаххахаха 2014-05-14 23:00:43 Jormun: Мне через некоторое время все равно стало. 2014-05-14 23:00:51 Jormun: Меня тогда в заблуждение ввели. 2014-05-14 23:00:59 Plizirim: что так и надо? 2014-05-14 23:01:02 Jormun: Сказали, что сотрудники что-то там напутали и скоро пофиксят. 2014-05-14 23:01:11 Jormun: "Скоро" длилось полтора года) 2014-05-14 23:01:14 Plizirim: пофиксили ))0 2014-05-14 23:01:18 Plizirim: зато) 2014-05-14 23:01:35 Jormun: Wild, может, я тебе еще про старинные баги поведаю?) 2014-05-14 23:01:36 Wildream: Некоторые участники любят так делать: чуть что - сразу сотрудники виноваты) Posting log... 2014-05-14 23:01:53 Plizirim: /log 2014-05-14 23:02:07 Plizirim: это нужно для истории ::D 2014-05-14 23:02:30 Plizirim: знаменательная дата когда отважный герой не побоялся убрать тег ) 2014-05-14 23:02:31 Demeitrij: Jormun, начинай. Дела давно минувших дней, преданья старины глубокой... Jormun left the chat Jormun joined the chat Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 23:02:59 Wildream: А я их буду в баг-трекере искать) 2014-05-14 23:03:12 Jormun: Ну вот например: https://pp.vk.me/c616330/v616330363/c678/0D0tZs4ozh0.jpg 2014-05-14 23:03:16 Wildream: Если они конечно сохранились при переходе с FogBugz Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 23:03:39 Wildream: Это совсем не древний баг) 2014-05-14 23:03:57 Plizirim: а что там? 2014-05-14 23:04:10 Plizirim: в чём именно баг? Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 23:04:44 Wildream: Это нужно на сервер-сайде фиксить 2014-05-14 23:04:53 Wildream: Но на локальном уровне можно вот этим: 2014-05-14 23:04:54 Wildream: #WikiaUserPagesHeader { background: transparent; } 2014-05-14 23:04:56 Jormun: Ну, полгода как баг где-то) 2014-05-14 23:05:09 Plizirim: что там не так-то? >_< 2014-05-14 23:05:27 Jormun: YAY 2014-05-14 23:05:30 Jormun: Спасибо) 2014-05-14 23:05:43 Plizirim: =_= 2014-05-14 23:05:58 Plizirim: ладно, ок) 2014-05-14 23:06:17 Wildream: Посмотри на фон за аватаркой участника, Плиззи) 2014-05-14 23:06:26 Wildream: Его не должно быть 2014-05-14 23:06:53 Plizirim: серый всмысле? 2014-05-14 23:06:57 Jormun: Супер, снова нихрена не работает xD 2014-05-14 23:06:58 Wildream: Йор, только добавь отступы, их чат съедает 2014-05-14 23:07:05 Wildream: Да, серый фон 2014-05-14 23:07:11 Wildream: Что именно не работает? 2014-05-14 23:07:11 Plizirim: а куда код добавлять? 2014-05-14 23:07:21 Wildream: MediaWiki:Wikia.css 2014-05-14 23:07:32 Wildream: 2014-05-14 23:07:40 Jormun: Я уже добавил. 2014-05-14 23:07:47 Plizirim: мне недоступно 2014-05-14 23:07:48 Wildream: Кэш) 2014-05-14 23:07:50 Jormun: Только вот не работает) 2014-05-14 23:07:58 Wildream: Wildream : "Кэш)" Jormun left the chat Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 23:08:20 Plizirim: http://prntscr.com/3j99va 2014-05-14 23:08:25 Plizirim: работает) 2014-05-14 23:08:29 Plizirim: уииии 2014-05-14 23:08:36 Plizirim: Вайлд как доктор))) 2014-05-14 23:08:45 Plizirim: этого вылечил, этого вылечил ...) 2014-05-14 23:09:05 Demeitrij: Это не баг, это такая рамка. 2014-05-14 23:09:16 Jormun: Wildream: " Wildream : "Кэш)"" Да я верю. Причем мой кэш. Который в упор не хочет сбрасываться по хорошему. 2014-05-14 23:09:21 Wildream: Может быть. Но её не было раньше 2014-05-14 23:09:23 Demeitrij: А, точно. 2014-05-14 23:09:29 Wildream: До Дарвина 2014-05-14 23:09:30 Jormun: Еще чуть-чуть и я его из окна сброшу. 2014-05-14 23:09:37 Plizirim: Йор, у меня с Ctrl+F5 заработало 2014-05-14 23:09:51 Jormun: У меня даже танцы с бубном не помогают. 2014-05-14 23:09:51 Plizirim: Jormun : "Еще чуть-чуть и я его из окна сброшу." Не надо 2014-05-14 23:09:56 Wildream: Йор, скопируй изменённый код с моей страницы на JSR 2014-05-14 23:10:12 Wildream: Нужно было его в onload добавить, и всё 2014-05-14 23:10:17 Demeitrij: И тебя вылечат... 2014-05-14 23:10:31 Jormun: Действительно, как все просто) 2014-05-14 23:10:43 Jormun: Спасибо, сейчас проверю. 2014-05-14 23:10:51 Wildream: ::D 2014-05-14 23:11:01 Plizirim: ::)) 2014-05-14 23:11:06 Jormun: Охтыж, сразу все заработало. Jormun left the chat 2014-05-14 23:11:12 Wildream: :y: 2014-05-14 23:11:13 Plizirim: ураа 2014-05-14 23:11:17 Plizirim: поздравляю) Jormun joined the chat 2014-05-14 23:11:29 Plizirim: И этого вылечили ))) 2014-05-14 23:11:39 Jormun: Нукась, может, у меня на вики еще и кнопки работать как надо начали... 2014-05-14 23:12:01 Jormun: Нет, тупят. 2014-05-14 23:12:06 Jormun: Ну ладно. 2014-05-14 23:12:12 Plizirim: не всё сразу.. 2014-05-14 23:12:30 Jormun: Wild, а у тебя ж бот пишет, кто когда вошел и вышел? 2014-05-14 23:12:47 Jormun: О, да я рифмаплет. 2014-05-14 23:12:55 Jormun: Ну... Околорифмоплет. 2014-05-14 23:13:17 Wildream: Да, пишет 2014-05-14 23:13:26 Jormun: Там один только я? 2014-05-14 23:13:27 Wildream: Глянь логи Category:Wikia Chat logs